


Right Here

by Pegasus143



Series: Dear Karen [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, fucking in tents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: I kinda just wish we could keep living in this moment over, and over, and over again.Alternatively known as: the Finn-route equivalent of going in Cassidy's tent.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place immediately following the first work in this series, _What Are You Afraid Of?_ , but can be read separately. Starts up right after kissing Finn.  
> Also, it's my first time writing sex, but I think I did okay.

_I kinda just wish we could keep living in this moment over, and over, and over again. Fuck it. We’re going to get as close as possible to staying in that moment for as long as possible._  
Sean leaned in for the third time that night. This kiss was more desperate, him pushing his tongue towards Finn’s mouth almost immediately. Finn made a surprised noise as he parted his lips. Every bit of their connection strengthened as their tongues met while Sean explored Finn’s mouth. It all felt so _good_ , so _freeing_.  
_I just want to keep feeling this…_ Sean brought his left hand over, wanting to touch Finn in every way possible. _Shit, where do I put this?_ After a moment of deliberation, he forced himself to break away from the kiss. Keeping his hand on Finn’s thigh, showing he intended to continue this, he got up off the log.  
“Wha—“ Sean sat down on Finn’s thigh, pushing his hand forward in order to make room for his body. “Oh.” Finn smiled before leaning in to continue kissing Sean.  
Sean rested his left hand on Finn’s shoulder. As they continued kissing, his grip on Finn’s vest grew tighter. Soon, it wasn’t enough. Gently, he moved his hand over to the back of Finn’s neck, his fingers brushing over the short hairs at the back of his head. Finn’s cock grew hard against his other hand.  
_Did I really…? Wait, can he feel--_  
Finn broke it off this time. “Do you wanna take this back to… my tent?”  
“Y-yeah,” Sean replied breathlessly.  
“Well, you’re gonna have to get up then, sweetie.”  
Sean laughed nervously as he got off Finn’s lap. The night air felt cold against his skin compared to the warmth of Finn’s body. Quickly, he clasped his hand in Finn’s as the other boy got up.  
Finn led them to his tent. After unzipping it, he crawled in first, pulling Sean in behind him. “Don’t forget to zip it shut,” Finn said, pushing aside a few things that were in the way.  
Sean turned around and fumbled with the zipper a little before finally getting the tent flap shut. He turned back to Finn, who was flushed and waiting expectantly. “I-I’ve never done this before,” he said, crawling up to Finn to resume kissing him.  
“That’s okay,” Finn said, cupping Sean’s chin. “Just tell me what you like and what you don’t, and I’ll do the same, okay?” Sean nodded, suddenly mesmerized by Finn’s eyes. “And if you need _anything_ , even if it’s to stop, you need to tell me, sweetheart.”  
“Okay,” Sean said, reaching out to touch Finn while they kissed. He pressed his hand against Finn’s chest, slowly moving up towards the collar of his shirt as they kissed. The back of his hand brushed against the collar of Finn’s vest and the folds of his bandana. “Can you take these off?”  
Finn nodded, allowing Sean to push off the vest before he untied the bandana. As they pressed their lips together again, Sean put his hand on the back of Finn’s neck, in the same place as before. Not quite sure what else to do with it, he settled for making slow circles with his fingers.  
“Mm…” Finn gave a light moan, running a hand through Sean’s mohawk. “Do you like that?”  
“I don’t know… it doesn’t really do anything for me, like it does for you,” he said, glancing down at Finn’s crotch.  
“Hey, we’ll get down there. Don’t you worry. Let’s just take it slow, okay?” Sean nodded. Their next series of kisses grew less languid as Finn worked his hand down under the top of Sean’s sweatshirt. “Do you wanna take this off?”  
“Yeah,” Sean replied, finding it harder than before to remove his lips from Finn’s. “It’s getting kind of hot in here.”  
Finn chuckled. “I sure hope so.” He helped Sean take off the sweatshirt before raking his eyes down Sean’s chest and stomach. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, gazing into Sean’s eyes.  
“Th-thanks.” Sean smiled shyly. Somehow, that one word got his heart pounding. _Beautiful._ It echoed throughout his mind.  
“You like it when I call you beautiful?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You okay if I take my shirt off, too?”  
“Yeah.” He didn’t care that he was repeating himself. He couldn’t think of any other words to use. He didn’t have to.  
Finn peeled off his t-shirt, flipping it inside-out as he pulled it over his head. “There we go.”  
Sean hadn’t been expecting the freckles he found on Finn’s torso. He traced over them with his eyes.  
“Go on, you can touch.”  
He traced over them again, with his finger this time. Between two of the freckles, his finger ended up tracing over Finn’s nipple. Not noticing much of a reaction, he tried the same thing with his other nipple.  
“I’m not very sensitive there. Usually only harsher stuff – pinching or biting – gets anything out of me. But I don’t expect you to do any of that stuff tonight. It takes practice, and I don’t want to mess this up for you, ‘kay?”  
“So you like pain and stuff?” Sean asked.  
“I guess it’s a little bit painful. Not sure I’d like much more than that, though.”  
Sean kissed Finn some more while running a hand over his stomach. Eventually, he stopped.  
“What’s up?” Finn asked, concerned.  
“Just need to do something different, I think.”  
“Alright, what were you thinkin’, beautiful?”  
Something in Sean’s head told him to put his mouth on Finn’s stomach, his chest, _everywhere_ , but he wasn’t sure why or how. “I-I don’t know. Something more with my mouth, I guess.”  
“Okay. Do you want me to show you a couple things you could do? See if you like them done to you?”  
“I think that would be good, yeah.” He realized that Finn was practically laying down at this point, and that he was relying on the strength in his arms to keep himself up. “How—“  
“Do you wanna try laying down like I am, and I’ll be on top?”  
“Yeah.” A little awkwardly in the small space, they flipped positions.  
“Relax, beautiful,” Finn said, the pet name relaxing Sean almost immediately. “I’ve got you.” He started by giving Sean a quick peck on the lips before peppering kisses down to the underside of his jaw. “Do you want me to keep going?”  
“Yeah.” The sensation was different from the smooth traces of Finn’s fingers, something that left him alert, wondering where Finn’s mouth would end up next.  
He continued down Sean’s neck, past his collarbone. “How’d you like that?”  
“It was good, but… I think I like being on top better.”  
“Whatever you want, beautiful,” Finn said as Sean awkwardly flipped them back to their original positions.  
Sean pressed his mouth into Finn’s, savoring the now-familiar feel of their kisses. He gave Finn one last peck on the lips before proceeding to press small kisses along Finn’s cheek, jaw, and neck. By the time he got to his chest, Finn was practically shaking. “Are you okay?” Sean asked, worried he’d done something wrong.  
“No… fuck, that was perfect. I just… got the image of you sucking on my nipples stuck in my head.”  
“You want me to?”  
“Yeah.”  
Sean wrapped his lips around one of Finn’s nipples. Unsure of what to do, he swirled his tongue around and sucked a little bit. He was surprised to feel his own arousal grow with the motion. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the sensation.  
“Fuck, you look so good when you do that,” Finn said.  
Sean opened his eyes as he let go of the nipple with a pop. “Do you want me to do the other one?”  
“If you want to.”  
Sean started sucking on Finn’s other nipple. As he got comfortable in the position, his clothed dick rubbed against Finn’s. He gasped a little.  
Finn made a noise that was a mix of a gasp and a moan. “Can I grind against you? Like that?”  
“ _Please_ ,” Sean moaned into Finn’s chest. Finn started gently moving his hips. “ _Fuuuuck._ He found himself moving his hips as well, looking for friction. “Should we, um…” He gestured towards their pants. “Take these off?”  
“If you’re ready,” Finn said, pulling Sean’s mouth toward his. Everything about the kiss screamed desperation.  
Sean fumbled a little as he unfastened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.  
“You’re doing great, beautiful,” Finn said as he finished undressing himself.  
“Fuck, Finn,” Sean moaned.  
“Can I touch you? I wanna make you feel good, Sean.”  
“Yes, _please_ ,” Sean said, moaning more when Finn’s hand touched his dick. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss as Finn continued pumping Sean’s dick. After a little bit, Sean pulled his mouth away. “I want to do something for you, too.”  
“You don’t have to. I don’t… expect anything back.”  
“I want to, Finn. I _want_ to feel you in my mouth.”  
“ _Fuck_ , you do dirty talk so well. Do you want me to finish you first, or…?”  
“No, I need you in my mouth _now_.”  
“Alright. Just be careful, okay?”  
Sean nodded, missing the feel of Finn’s hand on his dick as he lined up his mouth with Finn’s cock. Sean prodded at it with his tongue, adjusting himself to the taste of pre-cum. He swiped his tongue over Finn’s foreskin, and, after noticing how Finn shivered, did it again.  
“That’s _so_ good, Sean.”  
_Fuck._ Sean reached down to wrap a hand around his own erection. Needing more stimulation, he wrapped his mouth around the top of Finn’s cock.  
Finn moaned and bucked his hips a little. Sean began sucking on Finn’s cock, grabbing onto Finn’s hip to keep himself grounded.  
“Sean!” Finn moaned again, grabbing onto the sleeping bag under him. Sean continued sucking, finding a good rhythm. “Sean, I’m gonna come….” Sean let his mouth off with a pop and stroked Finn with his hand instead. Finn’s cum coated his hand and fingers.  
“That was amazing,” Finn said. He lightly pushed Sean down onto the sleeping bag. “Let me take care of you now, okay?”  
Sean nodded, his breathing stuttering as Finn touched his dick again. “Finn…”  
“You close? Don’t worry, we’ll get you there.” Finn increased the pace of his strokes. “You were perfect tonight, beautiful.”  
Sean didn’t have time to say anything before he came. “Fuck!”  
Finn pressed his mouth to Sean’s in a sweet, soothing kiss. “I’ll help you get cleaned up, okay?”  
Sean nodded.  
Finn grabbed a pack of tissues from somewhere in the mess of his tent. “D’you need anything else?”  
“Naw, just need to… chill a little, I guess,” Sean said as Finn started cleaning the two of them up.  
“Of course,” Finn replied. “I’ll be right here.”


End file.
